¿Amar es pecado?
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Porque si era pecado el amar a otro hombre, pues bienvenido seas infierno, porque no cambiarían lo que sentían por una tonta superstición. "Marco que le ha pasado a tu cama?", "Puedo explicarlo" Gianluca/Marco


Hello! si aqui yo otra vez... para variar, subiendo un fic/oneshot/drabble o lo que sea esto, aunque seria un oneshot esta vez u_u. Bueno, como estoy haciendo una tabla de Inazuma de 100 promps, me estoy dedicando a subirlo aqui, por que? pues porque si, basicamente xD y porque hay gente que me lee aqui en FF y me ha pedido que suba aqui, asi que como dije en mi anterior MarkDylan, aqui subo el GianlucaMarco que hice hace tiempo pero no subi porque no se me vino en gana, basicamente...

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5

**Pareja:** GianlucaMarco

**Tema: **_#18 Secreto_

**Advertencias:** Delirio de mi cabeza? baa, creo que esta no tiene mucho que decir...

Y shota-desuyon me alegro que sigas mis fics y que te guste la de idioteces que escribo y bueno, aqui el GianlucaMarco que habia dicho ^^

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Según la iglesia, el amor entre dos hombres era un pecado, ya que ellos no podrían crear una familia. Eso era algo que Marco y Gianluca conocían de sobra, no sabían si por mala o buena suerte, sus familias eran terriblemente religiosas. Pero eso les daba igual, es verdad que era pecado amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo pero ¿y qué? No era su culpa… además, según la iglesia, casi todas las cosas eran pecado. Y luego ¿irían al infierno por ser así? Pues bienvenido seas infierno, porque ninguno pensaba tomarse en serio esa amenaza y no cambiarían sus sentimientos por algo tan estúpido.

Con este pensamiento habían empezado a salir, claro que sus padres no sabían nada de su relación a escondidas porque si se llegaban a enterar a saber qué es lo que harían, pero no les importaba lo que les pasase mientras pudiesen seguirse viendo. Ya llevaban varios meses escondiendo sus sentimientos frente a sus padres que sólo los veían como los mejores amigos, sin saber que en realidad todas esas noches que pasaban juntos como "amigos" eran sólo una tapadera de su relación. Más de una vez estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos pero por suerte siempre habían logrado zafar.

—G-Gianluca…

Intentaba decir Marco a la vez que el pelinegro le dejaba pequeñas marcas en su cuello.

—Dime

— ¿Esta… bien… lo nuestro…?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno… digo que… hay muchas mujeres mucho mejores que yo y…

—Quieto ahí… crees que si me gustaran las mujeres ¿estaría contigo? Además ¿cuánto llevamos? ¿Cinco meses? –el otro asintió- ya… ¿ya te has cansado de mi…?

Gianluca bajo la mirada, quería que Marco le negase lo que acababa de decir, no quería ni imaginarse que su pregunta fuese cierta, no podía serlo. Pero antes de seguir lamentándose, sintió que una mano le cogía la barbilla y con un movimiento, hacía que su rostro se levantase y se quedase viendo los ojos verdes que tanto adoraba.

— ¡No! Es sólo que… si tus padres se enteran… entonces… nosotros… no…

Pero antes de que pudiese continuar sintió un ruido debajo de su habitación. Tragó saliva, no podía ser verdad, no tenía que serlo.

—Marco… ¿estás en casa?

Los dos chicos se quedaron petrificados, no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una ilusión. Sí, eso era, una ilusión porque entonces ¿qué se supone que hacían los padres de Marco en casa? Sí todos los fines de semana ellos se iban de fiesta para su pueblo y el chico se quedaba sólo en su casa. Se miraron sin saber qué hacer, si entraban a la habitación, estaban perdidos porque no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta lo que acababa de suceder en ese cuarto. Y algo que les hizo desesperarse más fue cuando sintieron los pasos de la mujer subiendo por las escaleras.

— ¿Marco? Qué extraño… ¿habrá ido a casa de uno de sus amigos?

—No creo…

En ese momento, ambos padres escucharon un ruido en la habitación de su hijo. Les llamó la atención, parecía un golpe y luego más ruidos como si alguien se hubiese caído de la cama y varios pasos. Se miraron entre ellos ¿qué se supone que estaba haciendo en su habitación? Llegaron rápidamente, temerosos de que a su hijo le haya pasado algo, y abrieron la puerta

— ¿Marco… qué se supone que le paso a tu cama? Esta terriblemente desordenada…

Según su visión, el cuarto seguía igual que siempre pero la cama estaba fatal: la colcha por el suelo, las sábanas que en cualquier momento se iban a caer de la cama, la almohada tirada a unos metros de la cama, la sábana interior toda desordenada como si alguien hubiese saltado en ella. Además su ropa estaba tirada en diferentes partes de la habitación, sus zapatos también y para rematar, su hijo estaba más despeinado de lo usual y en ropa interior. Pero lo que más les llamó la atención, eran varias marcas que había en su cuello y en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

—P-puedo explicarlo…

—Más te vale jovencito… mira como esta tu cama… ¿y por qué estas en ropa interior?

—Tenía calor…

— ¿Y la colcha y las sábanas?

—Estaba durmiendo y tenía muchísimo calor así que les di una patada y las tire

—Y ¿por qué la sábana interior esta tan fatal?

—Me muevo mucho al dormir…

— ¿Y la almohada?

—Es incómoda… quiero que me compren otra…

— ¿Por qué esta la ropa toda tirada por ahí?

—Es que tenía muchísimo sueño y me saqué la ropa rápido y la tire por ahí, igual que los zapatos…

—Y… -le mostró una camiseta que Marco reconoció al instante- ¿desde cuándo tienes una camiseta igual que la de Gianluca… -ambos tragaron saliva- y tan grande?

—Culpa de mamá que siempre me compra la ropa grande y fue porque vio la de Gianluca, le gustó y la fue a comprar al mismo lugar donde él la había comprado…

—Qué extraño… yo no recuerdo eso…

—Que sí… y bueno… ¿por qué están aquí?

—Nos olvidamos unas maletas, pero ahora las cogemos y nos vamos… -el padre salió de la habitación a buscar lo que les faltaba

— ¿Y las marcas…?

—Mosquitos…

Pero antes de que ambos dijeran algo, escucharon un móvil.

—Qué raro… ese no es ¿el móvil de Gianluca?

—Es que hoy estuve con él y se lo olvido… luego se lo devuelvo…

La mujer no quedo muy convencida pero pronto vio salir a su marido por la puerta con las maletas, así que decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez. Se despidieron del chico y salieron. Cuando ambos ya estaban lejos, Gianluca salió de debajo de la cama que había sido su escondite provisional. Ambos chicos suspiraron, si que tenían suerte.

—Si hubiesen sido los míos… ya me habrían matado…

—Lo sé… pero por suerte los míos no son así…

Marco extendió sus brazos y Gianluca se levantó del suelo para ir y abrazar a su pareja que aún seguía sentado en la cama. El chico de pelo rosa oscuro rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro que ya le había cogido de la cintura y lo había acostado en la cama. Se miraron unos segundos y Gianluca aprovechó para posicionarse frente al más bajito.

—Marco, _ti amo_

—Y yo a ti, Gianluca

—Y ¿sabes qué…?

Le dio un beso en la frente y luego en los labios

—Si por estar enamorado de ti me iré al infierno… pues que le den, iré de todos modos~

Marco se sonrojo, le sonrió y volvió a besar a su pareja. Sólo él lograba sacarle esas sonrisas después de momentos de tanta tensión.

—Bienvenido seas infierno –decía Marco mientras se abría de piernas para que el otro se posicionase mejor- porque no dejare de quererte.

Y así empezaban otra vez con su relación a escondidas. Pero les daba igual. Mientras tuviesen al otro a su lado, el mundo les importaba nada. Y si su pecado era algo que se castigaba con sufrimiento eterno, pues que le den a ese sufrimiento, sabían que no era verdad y ellos sólo vivirían una vez. Porque si era pecado amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo, pues igual de pecado era amar a otro de otro sexo, porque al fin y al cabo, ambos eran amar, por lo que el pecado residía en eso, en amar a otro. Pero por el momento seguirían escondiendo lo que sentían frente a sus padres y algún día les dirían su orientación sexual, pero mientras tanto, seguirían descubriendo nuevas sensaciones junto al otro. Y si cometían pecado, pues lo seguirían haciendo hasta el fin de sus días.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yeah! aqui ya otro oneshot para mi tabla~ seguramente el proximo que suba es un FidioAngelo que tambien escribi y no subi pues porque no tenia ganas, o tambien podria subir otro de los que hice, si me aburria mucho u_u

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre yo subiendo de parejas que se sube muy poco~ xD Bye~


End file.
